


Paranoid

by minttchoc



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttchoc/pseuds/minttchoc
Summary: where mina was followed by a stalker on her apartment which caused her a mild trauma. thankfully, dahyun was her next door neighbor.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Last night was pretty normal—for me, that is.

I was just sitting alone on my apartment, watching the last episode of this old kdrama that I found while eating steaming hot ramen, when I heard a loud scream outside. It was indeed loud, as if someone was right by my door. I didn't know where it came from; it might've came from downstairs or my other neighbor was having their friends over—something like that.

But it felt wrong. It's like something bad has happened, and it brought concern to me. I wanted to check what's up outside, so I paused the kdrama that I was watching before I set my chopsticks down.

As I was about to reach my apartment's door, I heard three faint knocks followed by silence. It kinda creeped me out especially when somebody just screamed a few moments ago. My door didn't have a peep-hole, so I wasn't able to check outside.

I turned the door knob carefully as I reached out to my middle school baseball bat sitting next to the door. And to my surprise, my next door neighbor was standing on the corner of the door frame with her hands clenched in to a fist right by her chest. I noticed that she was breathing heavily and her face is painted with worry.

To my instinct, I opened the door wide and asked her to come inside. "Hey, oh my God. Are you okay? What happened?" I said as I closed my door from behind. She still hasn't said a single word.

I guided her inside, directly to my small kitchen where I was watching and eating moments ago. I pushed my laptop aside together with my bowl of ramen so that the table has more space.

She sat down carefully as if she was trying not to break the glass table. She was very anxious, and I was very concerned.

"You're sweating a lot, do you want me to get some water?" I asked, she nodded quietly. I rushed over to my fridge, grabbed a big bottle of cold water before pouring it on a clean glass by the sink. I offered her the drink and watched her consume it quietly. 

She let out a relieved sigh, but her eyes are still filled with worry. I decided to wait for her to calm down and settles in before I ask about what happened.

It took a few minutes for her to feel comfortable and I noticed that her breathing has finally relaxed. I put my right hand on her left shoulder, and it made her flinch a little. "Mina, what happened?" and right after that, she started crying.

Turns out, she was the one who screamed earlier. She said somebody entered her apartment through the balcony while she was doing homework. She didn't know who it was, it might even be a stalker. According to her, that person didn't even say a single word to her. They just entered her apartment, and then backed out when she screamed. It scared her a lot because she swore she locked the balcony door. If I were on her shoes, I would be totally scared as well.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here" I assured while I move my hand up and down her back to calm her down.

"I don't think I could go back there for a while" Mina said with a fake laugh. I let out a frown. "I'm still not done with my homework" she added, and it made us laugh a little. She really knows how to lift up the mood even just for a little.

Mina has been my next door neighbor since the beginning of college. We're on the same year, but we take different courses. I must admit, I might have a *little* crush on her. She became my classmate on one subject this semester, and it made me super happy. I've been seeing her almost everyday—when I leave and arrive from school. We exchanged a few smiles on campus whenever we see each other around, a some small talks regarding the class that we're both in. And that's it. I don't know exactly how I got a crush on her, but who wouldn't have a crush on Myoui Mina? She's beautiful, kind, smart, and very funny even if she doesn't try. But now, I'm seeing the Mina that probably no one has seen before. She's anxious; terrified even. She's traumatized with what just happened. All she have right now is me, and I should not mess this up.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" I asked, referring to her unfinished homework. She showed an apologetic smile before nodding. So I stood up, walked out the door and entered her apartment. The lights are on and the curtains by the balcony is a mess. Obviously because of what happened. I looked over to her desk and saw an opened notebook with a mint green pencil case on the side. I closed the notebook, returned the scattered pens on the desk to her pencil case, then I walked back to my place right after turning off her apartment lights.

When I got back, she was looking at my laptop with the paused kdrama on screen. I caught her attention when the door closed, and she let out another small smile. Which is cute by the way. "Do you watch kdramas too?" I asked while placing down her things on the table.

"Yeah, but not much recently since there's a lot of school stuff going on" Mina answered while pulling her things closer to her. "I watched this one, by the way. This one's good." she added with her usual beautiful smile.

"It is. Even the first episode made me cry" I said while I sat down on the vacant chair across her before pulling my laptop close. 

Mina let out a playful giggle, which made my face heat up a little. How could someone be this cute?

"Do you want me to spoil you?" Mina suddenly said with her eyes glued on her notebook.

I looked up from my laptop with my eyebrows furrowed. "No." I answered firmly.

Mina looked up and smiled widely. Oh God. 

"Okay then." she answered before she continues on working on her homework, leaving my heart beating like crazy.

She spent the night over at my apartment since she was still scared at going back to her own. I let her sleep on my bed while I slept on my regular-sized sofa. She fell asleep rather quickly, which was understandable because she went through a lot tonight. On the other hand, I stayed up a little late to watch another drama.

And that's how last night went for me. From something normal, to something that I never expected to happen.

The morning came, and we woke up at the same time since we both have classes to attend. I brewed some coffee for myself, Mina refused to have one because she claimed that she's been lessening her consume of caffeine. And because of that, she made me get her favorite cereal on ber place, which I think is cute.

We spent the quick morning together and proceeded to our own schedules. Lunch passed and we're on the subject that we were both taking. She looks obviously anxious of her surroundings, which is a pain to see. So with all of my guts swallowed up, I approached her and accompanied her throughout the two-hour subject. We exchanged small talks, and this time it was all random. We talked about different things unrelated to the subject, we even got scolded by our professor.

When the subject ended, and we had to go separate ways again, she surprised me with a quick hug. "Thanks for everything" she said before leaving the room, not even letting me say a single word.

Fast forward to night time on the same day (which is now), I am currently sitting on my kitchen again—but not in front of my laptop. I am working on an individual project that is due two days later, and Mina is sitting right across me; doing her own school stuff.

It's getting kinda late, and I'm still halfway through my project.

Mina suddenly sat up straight, stretched her back with both of her hands in the air as she yawned. I guess she's done with whatever it is that she's doing. From my peripheral view, I watched her close her notebook and gathered the rest of her stuff on the table.

"Going to bed?" I asked. She nodded.

She walked her way to my bed, pulled up the thick blanket and attempted to sleep. I know I shouldn't be watching her, but here I am.

"You know, I might not fall asleep with you watching" Mina said with her eyes closed. Her words made me blushed instantly and I almost immediately tried to act as if I was busy doing my project.

I heard her laugh softly.

Then, it was quiet.

Mina sure falls asleep fast.

A few minutes in working on my project, I heard a few groans and some muffle sounds—which was from the bed caused by Mina shifting positions almost every second. This caught my attention because I saw her face like she was having a bad dream.

I stopped what I was doing and sat on the floor next to my bed, our faces aligned with each other. How could someone look so beautiful even when asleep?

"Who...who are you?" Mina whispered. Still asleep. Which is cute, but really concerning.

I used my index finger to swipe off the few strands of her hair to her ear that was blocking her beautiful face. "It's me, Dahyun." I whispered softly.

Her eyes opened slowly when she heard me. "Thank God, it's you" she said with her husky sleepy voice before closing her eyes again.

"Bad dream?" I asked the obvious, but she still nodded against my blanket. I moved my hand to her head and gave it a few reassuring pats. "Don't worry, I'm here" I whispered, she let out a sleepy smile.

I was about to stand up and walk back to the table, but then I heard her speak again. "Can you...lay here with me?" she said with a faint voice. She was half asleep, and she wants me next to her. SHE WANTS ME TO LAY DOWN NEXT TO HER!!!

"Uh, sure" I said cooly. She scooted a little on the the side to leave some space for me. I moved my body inside the thick blanket and Mina just shifted to my side, facing me entirely with her eyes closed.

"Thanks" she whispered. I smiled. "...you make everything easier" she added, which made me blush once again. I was thankful that she has her eyes closed this time.

We're currently facing each other, the only difference is; Mina's asleep, and I am a hundred percent awake. I brushed her hair again to the side so I that I can have a clearer view of her beautiful face. It's probably my first time seeing her this close.

"You know, I have a crush on you." I whispered to the sleeping beauty. 

Or so I thought.

She let out a muffled humm as she moved her face closer, burying it on to my chest. This may sound weird, but her hair smells amazing. "Me too" she whispered.

It brought a huge amount of shock to me, and I know that my heart is beating like crazy right now. Mina has her head on my chest, I just hope that she wont hear my insane heartbeats.

"Your heart is racing" she said before giggling—which didn't help AT ALL. 

"Just go to sleep" I whispered to her hair, then it was all followed by silence.

She fell asleep. Next to me. On my chest.

~

The next day came and we didn't get to meet today since our schedules are different every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The class that we both have falls on Tuesdays and Thursdays, that's why we weren't classmates for today.

The day has ended and I rarely saw her on campus today, I don't even know if she came to school or not.

She didn't even come to my apartment. All her things are not around when I went home, which probably means that she's trying to adjust back to her own apartment.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the same three knocks on my door.

"Hey" Mina said.

"Hey" I answered.

Mina handed over a small paper bag, which I accepted obviously. When I opened it, there was a lot of chocolates inside. "You mentioned that you love chocolates, so here's a little token of thanks for the past few days." she said. I was touched with the gesture, but I was more touched when she remembered the small detail about my love for chocolates.

"Thanks, I'll be eating them later" I said with a sincere smile, she smiled back.

Silence filled the air, and it was rather awkward this time.

"So... you'll be staying on your apartment again?" I asked, she nodded in response.

"I can't just stay here forever" she said, we both laughed.

"Will you be okay?" I added, she nodded again. "If you need anything, just knock on my door. Okay?" I said. And for the third time, she just nodded. But I have this itching feeling that she has something to say.

"Actually..."

and I was right.

"...can you stay over with me?" she said while looking away. "I mean, I still need to get used to my own apartment...I just want to...you know...have you there." I noticed how her face instantly turned pink. Who knew the Myoui Mina that everyone adores blushes so fast like this?

"Of course" I answered shortly

and on that very moment, she let out the brightest smile that I have ever seen in my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Mina decided to go back to her own apartment to overcome her little trauma. Most of the nights she spends alone brings her to a sudden anxiety attack since she keeps on getting reminded of the day that a stalker got inside her room. As a strong woman that she is, she tends to brush off her anxiety by turning all of the lights on and put on music that calms her down. That method helps her a lot sometimes, but she often falls asleep as a crying mess after an attack.

It wasn't easy for her at all; she has to keep herself together at all times since she can't always count on her next door neighbor, Dahyun, who is probably busy since exams has started recently and she believes that it is best to have their own study time, and she really didn't want to disturb nor give Dahyun any kind of distraction as she prepares for the exams herself.

But on one normal night, Mina suffered another anxiety attack; this time, it's worse. She's been dreaming about the traumatic event for the past few nights which never fails to wake her up. During those nights, she thought about knocking on Dahyun's door for help, but she didn't want to disturb the latter who's probably sleeping peacefully. The anxiety attack that Mina is currently experiencing is probably the worst one of them all; she keeps on 'hallucinating' that someone is right there by her balcony's door, and nothing is letting calm down no matter how hard she tries.

Mina is in the middle of studying for her exams next week, and it's been giving her a hard time.

She had enough. She grabbed her notebook and pens together with her favorite Tim bear stuffed toy, and rushed out of her apartment at almost 10 in the evening. She knocked at her neighbor's door softly, hoping that the owner of the apartment is still awake—and was almost immediately relieved when the door knob turned a few seconds later.

"How mu—oh, Mina!" Dahyun said in surprise with her blue purse on her hand. It seems like she was expecting someone in the middle of the night, and she was sincerely surprised when Mina was the one who knocked at the door.

Dahyun noticed that Mina looks worn-out like she haven't slept for days—where in fact she did had SOME sleep, not proper sleep though. She also noticed that Mina was hugging her bear like a child who got lost inside of the mall...which is cute.

She pulled Mina inside of her apartment and closed the door once Mina stepped in completely. "Is everything okay?" Dahyun asked, Mina showed a cute pout and Dahyun found it so adorable. 

With that cute pout, Dahyun automatically gets the sign that everything is endeed not okay. She escorted Mina to sit on her kitchen stool and held her hand on the table while Mina's bear sat on her own lap. "Bad dream?" Dahyun asked softly.

Mina shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. This bought concern to Dahyun, and it made her frown.

Dahyun watched as Mina pinch the bears ear as she look down while she speak. "I've been having anxiety attacks lately...and this time it was bad." Mina whispered.

"You know you can come here anytime" Dahyun said with a reassuring smile which never fails to make Mina feel at ease.

Mina smiled back softly. "Yeah, thanks" she answered. Her eyes trailed down to Dahyun's tiny hand that was holding her blue purse. "It seemed like you were expecting someone. Did you order something in the middle of the night?" she asked, Dahyun's face suddenly turned red.

"Uh, yeah." Dahyun answered with a shy smile. "I ordered pizza since I was watching a movie" she added while pointing behind her with a Harry Potter movie paused on her tv screen. "I got hungry. I actually ordered an hour ago, so I thought that the pizza arrived when you knocked" she added, still in a shy way.

Mina let out a giggle since she found embarrassed Dahyun undoubtedly cute. "Don't you have exams tomorrow or next week? Why are you watching a movie instead of studying?" she asked.

"One of our professors were in a good mood so he told us that the whole class was exempted from his exams, he just gave all us a perfect score" Dahyun answered followed by a shrug.

Mina was surprised, she never heard of a teacher giving their students a perfect score just because they were in a good mood. "I'm jealous" she confessed, the two girls laughed along together.

Their little moment was interrupted when someone suddenly knocked on the door. Dahyun sat up when she heard the knock, and a smile was painted on Mina's face with the sight of Dahyun who looks like she was anticipating on something big. "It's probably your pizza this time" she said. 

Dahyun nodded with a big smile on her face before heading to her door.

It was indeed the pizza that she ordered.

Dahyun handed her payment over to the delivery guy, closed the door and walked back to the kitchen where Mina was sitting alone. She opened the box and her eyes glimmered in happiness with the sight of the pizza that she has been waiting for all this time. 

Mina couldn't help but chuckle with Dahyun's cuteness over a simple thing. "You must be super hungry" she joked. Dahyun went along and nodded with a cute pout.

Then, Dahyun headed towards her kitchen cabinet, grabbed a small plate and returned to the table. Mina watched as Dahyun pull up a single slice and placed it on the small plate. To Mina's surprise, Dahyun slid the small plate to her direction. "Here" she offered. "You must be hungry too. I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet" she added, and it made Mina's heart melt.

Dahyun was right, Mina hasn't really eaten anything yet. She started studying when night came, got carried away to the point that she lost track of time and even forget the fact that she hasn't eaten yet, then her anxiety attack got to her in all of a sudden.

She was touched by Dahyun's small gesture, it even made her blush secretly.

"Thanks" Mina answered after composing herself.

Dahyun beamed another smile as response before grabbing the whole box of pizza, ready to go back to the sofa to continue watching the movie. "Just tell me if you want one more slice, okay?" she said. Mina nodded and Dahyun finally walked back to the sofa.

A few minutes has passed and Mina has already finished the single slice of pizza while she was going through her notes as preparation for the exams. She haven't asked for another slice since she didn't have any appetite after calming down from her attack about an hour ago.

She never expected that she would actually knock on her neighbor's door in the middle of the night even if she really needs to be with someone so badly so that she would calm down. It was never her plan—to disturb Dahyun—but she was glad that she did.

Mina looked at the time on her phone and realized that only an hour has passed since she got inside of Dahyun's apartment; and yet, Dahyun is still not finished watching the movie. She wasn't surprised though, she knows that one Harry Potter movie has a two-hour length, that's why she finished studying right before Dahyun finishes her movie.

After stretching her body that has been sitting for an hour, Mina decided to walk towards the sofa along with her bear where Dahyun was sitting with a blanket covering her whole body.

Dahyun noticed Mina's presence, so she took her eyes off the tv screen to look at the girl who was currently approaching her. "Done studying?" she asked.

Mina sat down next to Dahyun on the sofa, feeling tired from all the countless night attacks and all the studying. All she wants to do right now was to have a hot bath and probably sleep on the bathtub while she's at it. The only things that is stopping her is the fact that she isn't on her own room, and she's too tired to even move.

Mina noticed that there are four slices left on the pizza box. "Why didn't you finish your pizza?" she asked. Dahyun took a quick glance on the box before answering.

"I was waiting for you to ask for another slice" Dahyun answered, Mina felt touched once again.

This is one of Dahyun's trait that Mina likes. Aside from the fact that Dahyun knows how to make her feel at ease and lift up her mood when needed, Dahyun never fails to forget about her. Even on campus; Dahyun buys an extra carton of flavored milk (the banana ones are Mina's favorite) just in case Mina didn't drop by the canteen. And when Mina did bought her own milk, Dahyun still gives the extra one for her to keep. It was the little things that captured Mina's heart. She wasn't sure if she's falling for Dahyun in the way that she's thinking, but she's sure that she's been developing some kind of feelings towards Dahyun all this time.

Mina closed her eyes with all of these thoughts running through her mind and placed her head on the smaller girls' shoulder. It made Dahyun flustered at first, but she was quick enough to contain her feelings and pull herself back together. 

Dahyun then moved a little—trying her very best not to accidentally nudge Mina with her elbow—and put Mina under the blanket that was covering her. Mina once again smiled on the sweet gesture, while Dahyun's heart was secretly racing as she continues watching the movie.

The two girls stayed quiet in that comfortable position where they looked like two birds huddled together under a cold weather. Mina never felt so relaxed after a long time; she felt at home

"Have you been having attacks recently?" Dahyun suddenly asked, hoping that Mina hasn't fallen asleep on her shoulder yet. Mina's eyebrows lifted up on the sudden question, but she nodded as an answer with her eyes still closed. "Then why didn't you come over?" Dahyun added.

Mina let out a soft hum, burying the bottom part of her face on her bear's head. "I didn't want to disturb you" she whispered, but it was still loud and coherent enough for the latter to hear.

Dahyun moved in rather exaggerating way as if Mina just said something shocking, it even made Mina open her eyes wide and lift her head up. "You don't disturb me! Never!" Dahyun retorted in disbelief. She just couldn't believe that Mina would think that way when she was the one who offered that Mina can come anytime she wants—wheter she's feeling scared alone or not.

Mina smile because of how Dahyun looked a little angry (but not too angry, okay), it made her plant a quick kiss on the smaller girl's cheeks without even thinking. "Okay, okay. I get it, calm down" she said before placing her head back on Dahyun's shoulder.

Mina couldn't see it because her eyes are closed and it is impossible for her to see since she has her head on Dahyun's shoulder, but Dahyun is blushing SO hard at the moment.

On the other hand, Mina kept asking herself: _"why did I do that?"_

Silence filled the room once more, and Dahyun is nearing the end of movie that she's watching. She was glad that the remote was right beside her all this time, so she didn't have to reach over the table to lower the volume since Mina was still resting her head comfortably on her shoulder and she was assuming that the latter has fallen asleep.

"I can get used to this" Mina suddenly whispered after Dahyun lowered the volume.

"Mina, I–" Dahyun stuttered, Mina just hummed. "D–do you want to move in?" she said with her voice shaking in nervousness.

While Dahyun was watching the movie, she couldn't help but think that maybe she could stay by Mina's side all the time. Not just because the latter was having a hard time alone, but she really loves the time that she spends with Mina. She knows that it will be probably a stupid move since they are not even a couple, and she's not even sure if Mina wants the same thing or not.

Another hum was heard. "I guess I'm okay with that" Mina answered. Dahyun just felt her heart jump out of her chest due to extreme happiness. She could even stand up and scream.

"I–" Dahyun's head was a complete mess. "Cool." she said unconsciously.

Dahyun felt Mina's arm move, and she was shocked when Mina grabbed her hand from under the blanket. 

"Thanks" Mina said, Dahyun looked beside her. "For everything" she added, eyes still closed.

Dahyun was loss for words. She didn't know what to say or answer. All she could think of right now is how soft Mina's hand is. How their hands fit perfectly with each other even if her hand was smaller than Mina's. All she could think about is how she didn't want to let go.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" Dahyun asked, Mina hummed once again.

"You haven't asked me out yet" Mina answered bluntly, making Dahyun blush for the countless time.

Dahyun gave Mina's hand a little squeeze, swallowing up all her nervousness before facing on her side to plant a kiss on the top of Mina's head. "Be my girlfriend?" she asked.

Even if Mina was placing her head on Dahyun's shoulder, Dahyun felt her cheek move from the side of her arm which only means that Mina let out a big and beautiful smile.

"I would love to."


End file.
